Tony, Girls, Movies and Kate
by Ilovemiax
Summary: Tony's has just been dumped by his latest girlfriend and the team starts to bet. Someone bets on Kate and Tony, but will they break Rule 12?


Hi guys this is just a short funny fic!!! So, if you guys haven't read any of my stories, here's a little recap. My name is Luna Blake and I'm a 16 year old girl working for NCIS. My dad is Leroy Jethro Gibbs and my mom is Jennifer Sheppard. That's all the info you need!!!! Please review!!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tony, Girls, Movies and Kate

By: Ilovemiax

"Oh, Tony!" Kate exclaimed, "Will you ever be able to keep a girl for more that 10 minutes?"

"It wasn't 10 minutes! It was more like…um…" Tony stuttered.

"2 seconds." I interjected putting a file in the cabinet.

"It wasn't two seconds!"

"Well, she did tell you to 'go to hell' Tony." McGee said.

"Well, she… well…"

"You've got bad luck with girls."

"No, I don't! Girls love me!"

"So you say!" Kate exclaimed laughing.

"Ha ha ha." Tony grumbled and left. Once he had Kate, Tony, McGee and I started jabbering about who tony would pick up next.

"I'll bet twenty dollars Tony comes back tomorrow with some strange girl in his arms!" McGee said holding up a twenty.

"Fifty, once he comes back talking about a movie _and_ a date!" Kate exclaimed. I grinned shaking my head.

"_Wow, I can't believe she doesn't see it!"_ I thought, _"I guess that's the advantage of being a profiler!"_

"What are you smiling about?" Kate asked.

"Oh nothing, it's amusing how you guys think about Tony's lifestyle."

"So, are you sure you don't want to bet on Tony?"McGee asked.

"McGee!" Kate exclaimed.

"Maybe." I said laughing.

"Ok, but if you change your mind…"

"I might."

"Sure!" Kate said laughing. Sighing happily she left for Abby's lab. Once I was sure she was gone I headed to McGee's desk. I pulled out two fifty dollars. McGee eyed it.

"One hundred dollars," I said, "Tony and Kate break rule 12."

"WHAT!?" McGee exclaimed, "DiNozzo!? Kate!? Together!? Breaking rule 12!?"

"Sure, why not!"

"You are going to lose! There's no possible way!"

"Really? Well, I guess we'll see!"

"Yes, I guess we will!" I smirked and headed back to my desk, confident. The rest of the day passed fairly quickly and all of us eagerly waited to see what Tony would do. Kate had already lost her bet. It was down to McGee and me. Gibbs gave us the 'go ahead' so we could leave.

"Luna, wait for me and your mother in her office."

"Kay." I said getting my bags and headed to my mom's office.

"Watch hem break rule 12." I mouthed at McGee. He rolled his eyes good naturedly.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Tony and Kate entered the elevator in silence. McGee said he'd rather take the stairs.

"So, Tony, um… did you find another girl?" Kate asked.

"No." Tony said. Inside him, Tony was desperately trying to find a way to tell Kate his feelings.

"_Oh man, this is harder than I thought!"_ Tony thought, _"Ugh! No, I shouldn't tell her, I'll __**show**__ her!" _Then out of nowhere, Tony grabbed Kate and kissed her right on her lips. Kate froze in shock and surprise. Tony pulled away.

"Holy Crap, DiNozzo!" Kate exclaimed.

"I-I-I'm sorry!" Tony stuttered.

"Why?"

"I just…wait, what!?"

"Why are sorry?" she repeated.

"I thought you got offended when I kissed you!"

"Oh, Tony!"

"Kate, I've wanted to say this for a long time, since I've met you. Oh gosh, this is hard! Okay, I'll just say it!" Tony had his back to Kate, then he swirled around.

"KateIloveyou!" He blurted out.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Well, I love you too, DiNozzo." Kate said and kissed him.

"So, you want to go out sometime?"

"Oh, Tony!"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

I entered the bullpen the next morning, Kate and Tony with huge smiles on their faces. I leaded over Kate's desk.

"you guys broke rule 12 didn't you?" I asked.

"Um… yes?"

"Sweet!" I exclaimed. Moving away from Kate's desk I passed McGee and swiped the hundred dollars from his outstretched hand.

"Told you!" I mouthed at him.

"Wait!" Kate exclaimed, "you bet on us!?"

"Heck, Kate I'm a profiler! I knew he would!"

"Well, I'm certainly glad I did!" Tony said and enveloped Kate in a kiss.

The End

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks for reading!!!! Please review!!!! I LOVE reviews!!!!! Tell me what you think!!!!


End file.
